Gift of the Night Fury
by BlkMagesbarbie
Summary: Toothless returns not only with another dragon and babies, but with a woman! AU- no magic/Hermione


**Chapter 1**

**A/N: I don't own either movie or book rights for both of these movies. **

**(In this version Hiccup and Astrid are not together. No magic either.) **

Hiccup was glad his friends' dragons were back, but he missed his dragon. He turned around to get a drink, when he felt something wet. He turned around to see Toothless put his helmet on his head. "You found my helmet. Is this where you were?" He looks behind him. Another night fury pops it's head in. "You found another night fury?" He said excited. Toothless pushed Hiccup towards the door. "It is alright girl." Hiccup said gently. She walked in, with 4 babies at her feet and a pair of feet behind her. Hiccup looked to the other side and saw a scared woman. "Toothless, you kidnapped someone?" He asked wide eyed.

Toothless walked over to the woman. She pet him and seemed fine with him , but more scared of the people looking at her. The female dragon nudged her. She spoke in a foreign language to the dragon. Gobber walked over and talked in the same language. She smiled at him and spoke fast. Gobber concentrated on her talking. He spoke back to her, then turned to Stoak. "She says her dragon took off with her and then they met Toothless. They landed on an island, where her dragon had babies and then Toothless brought them here." "You speak what ever that is?" Stoak asked. "Scottish. Remember my parents took me on their travels." He tells him. "What is her name?" Hiccup asks. Gobber talks to her. "Hermione." She tells him. "Hermione." He tells him. "Gobber." he tells her pointing at himself. "Gobber." she said smiling at him. "Stoak." He points to him. "Stoak." she repeats then says something in Scottish to Gobber. "She realized that you are the chief already." Gobber tells him looking wide eyed at her. She moves closer to the dragon as everyone looks at her. "Alright, everyone go back to what they were doing." Stoak tells them.

Everyone goes back to what they were doing, except Hiccup, Stoak and Gobber. She looked at Hiccup. "Hiccup." He told her. She nodded and repeated. "Hiccup." He gave a goofy smile to her. Gobber laughed at the pair of them. The woman blushed. "It is almost nightfall, she will need somewhere to stay." Stoak told him. Gobber noticed her look and told her. She looked worried, then told him something. "She wants to stay with me." "Does she know you aren't married? It isn't proper." Stoak tells him. Gobber talks to her. She speaks very passionately. Gobber nods as she gets upset. "So what is she saying?" Stoak asks. "She thinks that... uhm... she doesn't care if it is proper. No one else can talk to her." Gobber replied. Stoak thinks for a minute. "Are you alright with it?" He asks his oldest friend. "Yeah, she is just scared." Hermione petted her dragon and the babies kept rubbing against her. Gobber nodded to her.

She smiled wide and hugged Stoak. Gobber laughed at his chief's surprise. "No dragon though." He told her pointing to the dragon. She nodded, then asked something. "With Hiccup." He told her then told her in Scottish. She nodded and spoke to her dragon. "What is her name?" Hiccup asked about the dragon. "Name?" Hermione asked. Hiccup smiled at her and nodded. "Norberta." The men made a face. She smiled and laughed, then explained to Gobber. He laughed. "Her friend hatched her. He thought he was going to be a boy. She laid eggs, so they called her Norberta." She yawned and one of the babies jumped up on her. She pet the baby as Gobber spoke again. She nodded. "I'm going to take her to my house now. Night." He told them. She spoke to her dragon and Toothless and pet them. "Goodnight." Hiccup told her. "Goodnight." She told him shyly, then told Stoak goodnight and hurried after Gobber.

Her dragon watched her go, but Toothless nudged her and purred. Hiccup had moved from his father's hut since Toothless spent a lot of time with him. Toothless led his family into the hut. Hiccup's mind was still on the woman. She was beautiful. He wished he could talk to her. He pet the female dragon and then sat down to play with the babies. He didn't ask if she had named them. He went to sleep and dreamed of her. He dreamed of him and Toothless returning to his hut and her having a small boy in her arms and round with his child. He walked up to dream Hermione and kissed her deeply before taking the boy and touching her belly. Suddenly he smelled fish and woke up to find Toothless in his face. He grimaced and shoved him off.

He walked toward Gobber's hut and was greeted by the woman smiling. "Morning." he called to her. "Morning.." She repeated clumsy. Hiccup smiled his goofy grin again. Toothless and Norberta came around the corner. The babies ran to her. She smiled and knelt on the ground to play with them. "Did you name them?" Hiccup asked as he sat next to her. "Name? Hermione. Norberta." she said unsure, then pointed to him and his dragon. "Toothless. Hiccup." He nodded enthusiastically, then pointed to the babies. She shook her head no at him.

Gobber walked out and smirked at Hiccup and Hermione. She spotted him though. "Morning." She greeted, smiling bright. He chuckled and translated it in Scottish for her. She nodded. "Why don't you take her and show her the island? You can both ride your dragons." Gobber told them in Viking then in Scottish. She held up the babies. "We can put them in my house." Hiccup offered. She looked at him. Gobber did not translate, but smirked as he walked away. Hiccup stood up and took her hands to help her up. He kept one of her hands and led her to another building. "Hiccup's house." He told her. "Hiccup's house." She repeated. He picked up 2 of the babies and they were squirming. One climbed to his shoulder and almost fell. She moved closer and reached around him to catch the baby. Hiccup blushed at her being pushed against him. She took the baby and carried it inside. Hiccup followed her.

She put the baby down and then said a few words to them. They stared at her, with sad faces. She sat down and scratched them under the chin. They decided to run and play. Hiccup frowned as he heard something break. He turned to look at them, before looking back. Hermione was looking at him with her big brown eyes. "Show me island?" She said, unsure if they were the right words. Hiccup nodded. He followed her outside. He ran back inside when she pointed to her dragon's back. He pulled out the saddles he had taken off her dragon. She said a word in Scottish to him. "You are welcome." She smiled and he got his goofy smile as she turned to saddle her dragon. Toothless nudged him and he snaps out of it. He saddles Toothless and then gets on. He turns to Hermione and sees her waiting.

He leads her around the island and then to another small island, where they land. He stumbles to get off his dragon first. She giggles and then he rushes over to help her. She slides into his arms and he stares at her. She blushes and leans forward placing a kiss to his lips. Hiccup kisses her back, before breaking the kiss to look into her eyes. She smiles at him. "I'm going to make a fire." He tells her, before getting a few sticks and placing them together. She smiled watching him. He finishes and has Toothless light it. She is sitting where Toothless and Norberta are laying with their tails around her. Hiccup looks unsure of what to do. "Hiccup." She calls and when he walks near her, she leads him to the spot next to her. She leans against him as they watch the fire.

He is unsure still. He never got a girl till now. 'If I even have her.' he thought. She seemed to sense his un-easiness. She took his hand farthest from her and pulled it over her, causing Hiccup to lean over her as she laid down. She leaned up and kissed him, putting her arms around him and pulling him close. Hiccup relaxed and returned her kisses. He rolled on his side after a few minutes and ran his hand along her face. "Beautiful." He said softly. She seemed to understand the tone he said it, because she smiled at him. He pulled her close and laid holding her as they both took a nap.

Hermione woke up first and looked around. The fire was out and it was past mid day. She looked over at Hiccup and smiled. He was so sweet. Many would be frustrated at not being able the talk to her, but he tried and was not mad at her once. He was very cute with how he acted and she even thought he looked handsome. She was curious about his leg. She had seen the rigging and thought it was very smart. She looked at his face and smiled at his hair near his eyes. She brushed it away gently and leaned down to kiss him once more. He woke up and kissed her back. "Morning." He said to her smiling. She pointed to the sky and spoke in Scottish. "Evening." Hiccup said waking up. "Evening." She repeated. "We have to get back. Dad and Gobber are going to be worried." She seemed to understand at least the name, Gobber and nodded. They got on their dragon and flew toward the island.

They landed by Hiccup's house and he let the babies out. "I have to go find Dad. Stay here." He tried to tell her with hand gestures, too. Toothless sat down . "Stay?" She asked. He nodded. "Stay." He hurried off. She frowned and looked around. There were other dragons and people all over the village. Hiccup was gone a few minutes when a blonde woman about her age walked over. She was obviously pregnant. She spoke loudly and annoyed at Hermione. All she understood was Hiccup. "Hiccup's house." Hermione said, hoping it helped, but the woman looked at her in disgust and stormed away. Hermione was not feeling good anymore. She decided to walk around. Toothless and Norberta stayed next to Hiccup's house. The 4 babies followed her as she walked over toward the edge of the houses and looked around.

The houses all looked newer, but the sense on village was there. She watched everyone move around. Everyone seemed to have a job and purpose. She wondered what Hiccup's was. She had seen metal working objects all over Gobber's house. She knew what he was. Stoak was the chief. She did not know any others, except the blonde woman. Her stomach dropped. 'What if she was Hiccup's? What if that was his child?' She was deep in thought when several children came over. She smiled at them and they petted the babies. One of the redheaded girls took her hand and pulled her down to where they were playing before. She went willingly, happy for the distraction from Hiccup and his possible wife.

"Hiccup, I said show her the island, not the world." Gobber said as Hiccup ran to the stall. "I'm sorry. I lost track of time." He admitted. Gobber stopped sharpening an ax and looked up. "Really?" He asked surprised at the boy. Hiccup blushed. "I had better teach her more words." Gobber said aloud as he went back to sharpening the ax. "Has Dad been looking for me?" "No, but Astrid has. She is not happy with you." Hiccup frowned. "What did I do now? Since she has gotten pregnant, she..." A cough came from behind him. "Has gotten more beautiful with each moment." He turned and smiled at Astrid. "Hello Astrid, how are you and baby today?" "Where were you? You promised to help with making room for the baby." She asked mad. "I'm sorry. I will help you as soon as I am done here." "Really? Then why does the woman know the words, Hiccup's house?" She asked annoyed. Hiccup blushed and Gobber raised an eyebrow.

"She is learning words as she goes. It is where her dragon sleeps." He defended. Astrid snorted. "Sure. Just don't forget again." She warned before storming off. "Out of curiosity, where is Hermione?" Gobber asked. "I left her next to my house." He nodded. "Good place for her. I'm sure she is thrilled sitting there." "Better than being here with Astrid." "But Astrid knew of the words she was learning, so Astrid saw her today." Hiccup dropped the sword and looked to his mentor with wide eyes.

Stoak walked over. "We miss you and Hermione at Lunch. Have you eaten yet?" He asked. "No. I need to go find Hermione." He started to leave. "She is fine. She is playing with some of the children." Stoak pointed over to the far right. Hiccup leaned out the window and saw her playing catch with some village children. He got his goofy smile on his face again. Stoak and Gobber shared a look. "She will not be with you long, I think." Stoak told his friend as he watched his son stare at the woman.

Hermione had gotten pulled into a game of catch with several more children. The babies had tired and laid down nearby. She almost ran into Stoak. She spoke very fast. He laughed and threw the ball into play again. She smiled and ran to play with the children. It was almost dark by the time, the parents called their children. She waved goodbye and took the babies up to their parents. Norberta nudged her in greeting, so did Toothless. She smiled at the pair of them, then saw a couple walking. It was Hiccup and the woman from before. she took him to a house and he went in. She frowned at this. She went to go to Gobber's house after leaving the dragon's at Hiccup's house.

"There all done." Hiccup told Astrid as he moved the last items to the rafters. "Good. I am sorry I am so demanding. It is lonely without Snotlout." Hiccup smiled. "It is okay. You are my friend, Astrid." He told her, before walking with her to the dinning hall. She went to sit with their friends while Hiccup looked around. He walked over to Gobber. "where is Hermione?" "She is laying down in my house. Says she is tired." Gobber told him. Hiccup frowned and went to sit with his friends.

Gobber woke up in the morning and Hermione was still there around the fire. "Shouldn't you be off with Hiccup?" He asked her in Scottish. "I want to learn more words today. I can not speak to anyone." She told him sadly. "You spoke to Hiccup." He told her sitting in his chair. "I want to talk to others." She told him. "You can come with me to the shop. Hiccup has the day off, to learn from his dad. You can help me and I will teach you more words." He told her, still trying to decide what was wrong with her. "What does he learn from his dad?" She asked quietly. "Stoak is the Chief. One day, Hiccup will take his place." He told her. She nodded and seemed deep in thought. "He will be Chief?" She asked. "If he wants to. Why, do you look so sad?" He finally asked her, turning her head towards him. He saw several tears, and wiped them away with his hand. "He will be Chief. He should be with someone in the tribe. He went into the house with the pregnant woman." She told him.

Gobber smiled at her. "It is alright. That was Astrid. He used to like her, but she married his cousin, Snotlout. He is with the others fishing. It is Snotlout's child in her, not Hiccup's. As for him being Chief, He is the one who got us to stop killing dragons. He will make a great chief and has proved his worth. He has never done anything the Viking way. Never not since he was a toddler. His father is teaching him and his uncle is teaching Snotlout. Hiccup could decide he does not want to be Chief. I do know one thing, Little One." He smiled at her lovingly. "I saw love in his eyes, when he saw you with the children. He did not say it, but I wouldn't be surprised if he was thinking of you playing your children." "Really?" She asked hopeful. "Of course." He told her. She threw her arms up and hugged him. He broke the hug and pointed at her. "We need to talk about you knowing the words, Hiccup's house." She blushed. "Not like that. We kiss, that is all." She told him. He nodded. "Is there anything you wish to know how to say?" He asked her. She blushed. "Do you want children?" Gobber chuckled and told her how to say it. "Gobber wants to see us at his shop?" He told her. She asked a few more sentences before she smiled and kissed his cheek before running off.

Hiccup was outside his house, waiting for Hermione. He saw her coming and started to get up. She tackled him and landed below him on the snow. "Good Morning." She told him before kissing him. He kissed her back, then smiled down at her. "Good Morning to you, too." Several people were looking at them. Hiccup led her inside his house. She looked at him. "Do you want children?" She asked. Hiccup's eyes widened and he stumbled. She reached out to help him, but landed on top of him on his rug. "Right now?" He asked her. She spoke up. "Yes or no?" "Yes." He answered honestly. She smiled at him and helped him up. "With me?" She asked. "Yes." Hiccup told her quietly before kissing her and putting his hand on her stomach. She smiled warmly and put her hand over his. "Do you want children?" He asked her, worried. "Yes." "with me?" "Yes." She told him, before kissing him again. "I hope you understand what you are saying." He told her as he pulled her into a hug and rested his forehead on hers. She smiled, then pointed to him and her, then to her stomach. Hiccup smiled at her and nodded. They kiss again, before the baby dragons want to play. "We should take them outside." he told her, before leading her outside. "Gobber wants to see us at his shop." She told him. He nodded and they headed down to the shop. He held her hand and she stayed next to him.

Gobber was working on sharpening a sword when they got there. "Ah, there ya two are. She wanted to know how to ask you somethings. I can imagine how that ended." He asked looking between the two. "Good. Very good." Hiccup told him. Gobber narrowed his eyes. "Not that good." Hiccup told him. "Good. She is like a daughter to me." Hermione crossed her arms and scolded Gobber in Scottish. "She says to be nice to you." Hiccup smiled at her. "You should be with your dad. She will be here when you are done." He told them and went to the back. Hiccup hugged her and kissed her cheek. "I will be back." "Goodbye." She told him and kissed his cheek. Hiccup smiled and left with Toothless. Norberta and the babies stayed close to the shop. Gobber taught her more, saying a phase in Scottish then in Viking. She was very smart, she picked them up very quickly.

She carried axes and swords to be sharpened, before stoking the fire and stirring the embers. "What of home?" Gobber asked her. "There is no one left." "Why?" He asked gently. "war..." she almost whispered. "So there is no one left?" "There are those left, but all those closest to me died. There is no one left for me." Gobber smiled. "You have me now, Little One." He told her. "It won't be long before Hiccup asks me for you." She smiled at him. "I am honored to have you care for me." She kissed Gobber's cheek. He blushed. "How did it go this morning? You seem much happier now." She smiled wide. "I asked if he wanted kids and he does. I asked if he wanted them with me and he does. He asked me the same questions and I answered them. " Gobber shook his head. "I will be lucky if I get to keep you for a week." He joked. She smiled. "You are my Papa. I will always be yours." Gobber 's eyes were a bit wet when he went back to work.

They stopped for lunch. "Most of the village eat in main hall. Eventually you will have to find a place in the village." He told her. He led her to where he always eats. She looked around and saw several woman her age. The blonde woman, who still looked mad. Another blonde woman with a very pointy hat and a brown haired woman, who sat shyly next to them. "Those are the women who are your age. Their husbands are out fishing. Ruffnut married Fishlegs. Her twin, Tuffnut married the brown haired woman, Snotlass. Astrid married Snotlout. Hiccup is the only one of your age not married." Hiccup came in with Stoak. He smiled at her, but stayed by his dad and ate at the head table. "When he is learning, he sits there. Otherwise he sits with his friends." She nodded trying to take it all in. She stayed in the corner near Gobber till lunch was over and she followed him out.

Hiccup showed up later as Gobber was reviewing items in the shop with her. She was very good at remembering. Hiccup coughed and she spun around. "Hiccup." She ran and hugged him. "How could I ever forget the most important thing in the shop." Gobber joked. Stoak laughed as he walked in the door. Hermione was still holding on to Hiccup and talking to him quietly. It was half in Scottish, but Hiccup didn't care. He smiled and enjoyed holding her. He could tell she was happy to see him. He has missed her, when he was with his father. She noticed Stoak and blushed. "I am sorry. Hello." She said. "You are getting better at speaking." Stoak noticed. "I am trying." She said, unsure if the words were right. Gobber nodded and she looked to Stoak again. He smiled. "Good. It seems my son wants to keep you here permanently." He told her. Gobber translated. "She would like that, too." "Good. good. Why don't you two run along, while Gobber and I talk." Stoak told them. Hermione kissed Gobber cheek and spoke to him before nodding to Stoak and being led out by Hiccup.

**_A/N: So... what ya think? I ment to have magic, but it was never the right time to add it. _**


End file.
